Puurfect Love?
by JiiKa
Summary: Yes! I got a job. Finally. Now I actually write in Puurfection magazine. I know, my manliness has been hurt if only a little but I shall continue. That is, if I my boss will stop annoying me... SasuSaku Sasuke’s POV
1. Gotta Job?

**Puurfect Love?**

--  
**Chapter 1 - Gotta Job?**

"Hey, look on the bright side! If you don't screw up, then you'll be living Neji's dream!"

I ignored Naruto, the bouncing blonde. God, and I call him my best friend?

"Naruto, shut up, you're not helping" Growled Neji.

So this is what happened.

The name's Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 18 and fairly...well, how can I say this? Poor.  
My parents died 5 years ago and left my brother and I money. My brother is Itachi, he's probably off on some retarded business trip and lives on the other side of the planet, but I don't care. He's never really looked after me. Anyway, so I used the money my parents gave me, and bought a nice flat somewhere in the city. And now I'm basically shitting myself with this new job interview. Recently, I've been living off the money my parents gave me, but as Naruto would say "Your Ramen's runnin' out". In other words (more intelligent words), the money is starting to run dangerously low. So I decided I needed a job.

One day, Naruto and I decided to crash Neji's house (my other friend) and we discovered something disturbing, yet fortunate. A couple of magazines were hidden under Neji's bed. It seemed my pearly-eyed, long haired friend had a certain liking for house design. Naruto found them, we all had a laugh, and then I saw the ad. It was at the back of the mag and said in big blue letters: "Interested in Interior design? Consider Puurfection Magazine! Job Interviews opening Saturday 12th of January". Naturally, all Uchiha's rise for a challenge so of course, naturally, I wanted the job.

Naruto thought I was crazy, and so did Neji (but I bet he's secretly pleased). I told them an Uchiha always gets what he wants.

That's when they decided to get job's too.

Of course, Naruto immediately concluded in trying to snag a job at that local Ramen shop. I swear, he's gone noodle nuts.  
The world is crazy isn't it. Naruto got his job and now spends all his day checking out the hot chicks that walk into his store. I'm surprised he hasn't been fired yet.

Neji, on the other hand, chose roof tiling. I know, my jaw hit the floor too. We asked him why and he just shrugged and said "I'm a ninja". Funnily enough, Neji managed to get his job too and now he brings his parachute up with his to the really tall buildings and parachutes down. I see him sometimes, it's quite unpleasant.

I wonder whether his light lavender eyes have anything to do with brain degeneration.

Back to the present.

Both my friends had successfully gotten their wanted jobs. And today was the first day of job interviewing for Puurfection Magazine.

I was shitting myself.

And I'm not the type to get nervous.

"Wonder whether you'll be interviewed by a bird?" asked Naruto thoguhtfully.

"No dobe, I'll be interviewed by a chicken".

Naruto killed himself laughing, and it wasn't even that funny!

"Aw Sasuke, you crack me up!" he cried between tears.

I stepped away from him, which only made him laugh louder. Suddenly there was a giggle from behind us and we all turned to see (sigh) a group of girls following us.

Fucking fangirls.

It's not my fault I'm good looking. I've simply got hawt black hair and dreamy onyx eyes. Not much too it. Really.

Neji cast a seductive smile at a red-head and she passed out, while Naruto was jumping around like a madman. I looked at a single girl who had lime green and lemon coloured hair. Her face heated up and she stared at the ground.

I smirked.

Another girl passed out.

It's definitely not my fault I looked smexy.

Eventually, we arrived at the the building where the interviews were supposed to be heald. My eye's widened, it was a frickin' 5 billion story tall skyscraper!  
I noticed Naruto immediately burst into a giant grin and looked my way. Neji just leaned back and tried to locate the top of that gigantic skinny mansion. He ended up falling backwards, I hit my forehead with my palm.

"Oh-em-geeee!" squealed Naruto in fake girliness, "that's one big motha fucka WOO HOO!"  
"And you're going to sit for an interview for an Interior design magazine?" question Neji, "that's one popular magazine"

After that I thought I heard Neji mutter "that's why I like reading it, not because I'm a fuckin girl"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't deny it Neji, we all know you're a girl deep down" I smirked at his horrified expression,  
"Are you suggesting that I, Neji Hyuuga, am GAY?" he asked as he walked up to me.

I pretended to stroke my chin, deep in thought. "Oh my, it seems so doesn't it!"

Naruto snickered in the background earning a glare from Neji.

"Well whose applying for a job in the magazine?"

"And who think's he's a ninja?"

"Who has hair that spikes out at the back like a gay-ass chicken?"

"And who has long 'silky' hair and uses Pantene?"

Neji opened his mouth to answer, but stopped midway. He finally snapped, "How did you know that?!"

I just smirked knowingly and followed Naruto into the giant office building where my interview awaited me.

--

**Yup. Pretty short chapter eh? Oh well, they will get longer. I shall see thsi story to the end!  
So look forward to an update pretty soon (It's term break, so chapters are at the plenty)**

**R&R! Bii, JiiKa**


	2. Musclemen and Girls

**Puurfect Love?**

--  
**Chapter 2 - Muscle-men and Girls**

Man, I didn't think it would take _this_ long. The only thing to do while waiting in line, is to annoy Naruto. As much fun as that is, I'm still bored.

Wait...Naruto just asked me a random question.

"Hn"

He asks me another one.

"Hn"

Naruto starts to get annoyed and Neji is tapping his foot.

"Hn"

Naruto points behind me and says something that I can't be bothered listening to. I turn around, and there, standing in the corridor is the largest human being I have ever seen. Muscles rippled all of this guy and his guard uniform looked...just a tad too small. I gulped, who is this man? What does he want with me? Maybe last summer, I shouldn't have stolen Itachi's designer sunglasses...

Hold up- he's talking to me.

"Are you the next in line?" His voice is pretty grouchy and he looks a bit annoyed.

I nod, keeping my cool expressionless face. No one can read this face, it's my special talent and I'm proud of it.

"Come this way, Poker face"

Wait a sec, hold your horses...Poker face? POKER FACE?! Ok, ok...calm down Uchiha. You know you're better than this (and I don't even play poker).  
I can't help but growl and follow him down the corridor. I can hear Naruto jumping about back where I was before, "Go get 'em teme!"

Then I heard Neji grumble and something like a loud whack and then a thump, and then Naruto cry out in pain.

I have a pretty good guess of what happened.

Anyway, this muscle-man was leading away from my friends and into ego-hell, I mean the interview. I started wondering who I was going to be interviewed by.  
If it was a woman, I could try and seduce her. Maybe she would give me the job straight away because of my charming looks. What if it was a guy? I silently prayed he wasn't gay and shoved some bad images out of my mind.

This place looks pretty neat. The corridor was lined with light blue carpet and white painted walls. Every step there was a large glass window on one side and out it, I could see the city down below...and the group of fangirls waiting for my friends and I to exit the building and run right into them.

Note to self: Sneak out back exit.

Suddenly I ran into a wall. Well, it felt like a wall. But of course not, I realised that muscle-man had stopped walking in front of me and I had ran into him.  
I could just feel my confidence sink through the floor as he pointed wordlessly at a white door. What made me curious, was that on the door, there was a plaque.  
Except it wasn't just any plaque, sure it was average size and had the words "Deputy Editor, Sakura Haruno" written. But what I noticed, and what frankly terrified me, was that everything on it was...(gulp) pink and white.

Who has a pink and white plaque on their door? Beats me. But it seemed I was about to find out. Muscle-man gave me a slight push towards the door, which was more like a shove towards the wall. I glared at him and he just stared back, 'hmph'-ing I turned the silver knob and entered the room.

--

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Neji..._

"Go get 'em teme!" squealed Naruto loudly after Sasuke left with the security guard.

"Shut up Naruto, you're causing a scene" grumbled Neji and he whacked Naruto across his head. Naturally, Naruto fell down and started crying like an oversized baby. Any normal person wouldn't have fallen over at all, they would simply swear, then make to attack Neji. But Naruto is far from normal.

Abnormally, Naruto stood up again, completely forgot about what Neji did and continued talking.

"So Neji, you got the hots for Tenten?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Neji.

Tenten was a tomboy girl who always tied her silky brown hair up in two buns on her head. The only person she let them down for were her parents, and Neji. His cheeks heated up ever so slightly, causing a faint pink tint to emerge.

Naruto laughed and pointed at Neji's face. He immediately clamped his hands over his cheeks and sent a death glare at Naruto.

"Dude, when are you gonna ask her ooooouut?!"

Neji scowled, but mumbled "...soon" which, despite being abnormal, Naruto heard. He giggled like a school girl.

Neji smirked, "Then what's going on between you and Hinata?" He said the raven haired girl's name with a slight growl because she was his cousin and he was extremely protective of her. The thought of her going out with Naruto made him shudder.

Naruto stopped laughing and stared at Neji. Was this an "OK" from the Hyuuga, for him to date his cousin?  
Neji smirked and nodded lightly. Naruto broke into an energetic smile and started bouncing at double-speed singing, "Should I ask her today? Maybe tomorrow? Perhaps the next day?? Thanks Neji Thanks Neji Thanks Neji Thanks Neji!!"

"If you don't shut up soon, you can't date her" said Neji calmly. Naruto immediately stopped moving but was still grinning. "And stop grinning like a fuckin' cheshire cat!" Of course, Naruto didn't stop grinning and Neji sighed.

"What are we gonna do about teme?"

The question stuck between the two friends as they thought of possible candidates for Sasuke. He hadn't gotten a girl in ages. Suddenly, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Hinata told me about her friend whats-her-name...umm...Ina-no, Ino...yeah, Ino! But I don't like the sound of her. Seemed a little like a," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "...fangirl. Like, you know what I mean?"

Neji nodded. Tenten was friends with Hinata and Ino too. But he was sure she told him about her other friend. But what was her name again...?

"Oh now I remember..." started Neji, "what was it...Sa-Sakura, thats right Sakura...um...Sakura Haruno!"

Naruto and Neji's faces lit up. Maybe this girl would be good for Sasuke?

--

**Yay another one! I was actually hoping to write the interview scene in this chapter but I guess not.  
It'll be in the next one, which will be up in a couple of hours minimum. Arg, I has to go! Piano lesson calls!**

**Ciao!**


	3. My Strawberry Lollipop

**Puurfect Love?**

--  
**Chapter 3 - My Strawberry Lollipop**

As I walked into the room, which had the pink and white plaque, I heard humming.  
I realised that infront of me there was a chestnut coloured table with a blue chair that was supposedly for me to sit on. Behind the desk, there was a rather large leather chair facing the window, with it's back to me. Whoever was sitting on the chair, was humming. Bad sign. I ran my hand through my hair, maybe I should have taken up being a baker's apprentice... yep, The Sasuke Uchiha, having doubts.

I sat down on the chair and folded my arms. Obviously, this 'Sakura Haruno' chick, hadn't realised I had arrived, hense the humming.

I rapped my fingers on the surface of the desk and uttered a loud and annoyed, 'ahem' to catch her attention.

The humming stopped.

The chair turned.

And it struck me. I was being interviewed by a human shaped stick of cotton candy, and someone had stuffed two peas in it as well.  
I literally felt my eyes pop out of my head, sitting in the leather chair was a girl about the same age as me. Except she had shocking bubble-gum pink hair that made you want to reach out and test whether it was real. And then she had these sparkling emerald eyes that would challenge the colour of a pea anyday.

"Sakura Haruno, I'll be interviewing you today" she sounded as happy as ever. I wonder why...she sounded pretty bored when she was humming...

I blinked. She expects me to shake the hand of a real life strawberry lollipop? Over my dead body! But then again, I did want this job. So I guess I'll let it slip and I shook her hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

I took the time to size the strawberry up. She was wearing a business suit complete with tye except the first few buttons of her shirt were undone. Probably coz it's so fucking hot in here. Wait a sec...it wasn't hot when I arrived, stupid hormones. I slapped myself mentally, for blushing. She was kinda pretty...

She had a heart shaped face and was relatively skinny. A slight tan appeared on her arms and face. The Cotton-Candy-Queen was wearing her hair in a loose pony tail and she looked like she was sizing me up too.

She rested her elbows on the desk and peered at me curiously, "So," she started then looked down at some papers on her desk, "what made you apply for this job?"

"My retarded friend and his obsession"

She wrote something on a piece of paper that I couldn't make out.

"I see. And how old were you again?"

"18"

She nods and scribbles on the sheet again.

"So how does that make you feel?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but shut it when I spotted her grinning at me. Stupid lady, makes it sound like I'm seeing a therapist.

Before you even start to have thoughts, no, I _don't_ need a therapist. Only a visit to that sweet anger management woman once every month...what? I have a short temper, big deal.

I glare.

She laughs.

"I'm just messing with you!" she beamed, "Call me Sakura"

"Hn"

Sakura looks at me confused. "What does 'hn' mean?"

"Hn"

"Fine. I'll just think of it as an 'I like barbie dolls' everytime you say it"

"...Hn..?"

She giggled. Gee, am I such a comedian?

"Anyway, I like you" she pointed at me, "you're interesting, you're new, you're..." she smiles, "...fresh!"

I blinked again. What was this foreign language? Meh. Neji probably understands it...

"Look forward to seeing you again after the summer"

What? Was I just automatically recruited? Just like that? Wow. I really _am_ charmimg! Go Sasuke! You're the _maaaan_!!

"And what does that mean..?" I asked, just to make sure.

"It means you got the job dumbass. I expect to see you here, 8 am sharp, two weeks from now"

She flashes me one of those smiles you see when a business man just sold you a rip off. I took it as 'time to go, idiot' and stood up.  
"What about all those other people outside? What if some of them were better than me?"

She laughs again. "Please, I don't wanna be sitting here all day" Sakura also stands up and shoves the papers that were on the desk, into one of the drawers beside it and took out her hair. Letting the soft pink locks fall over her shoulders and all the way down the her waist. Wow, she has a pretty body...I mean pretty clothes! Yeah, clothes! (Sigh) I'm outta my mind..

"God, I haven't eaten since" she checks her watch, "5 hours ago. Time to catch some lunch" She looked up at me. "You wanna come?"

I smirked. (My sexy smirk, naturally).

"As long as it's not with muscle-man outside"

She laughs again. Her melodious voice echoing slightly throughout the small room.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine, as long as Lee doesn't spot me..." She muttered the last few words.

"Sorry?"

"Er...nevermind. Just look out of the green jump-suit"

I frowned. Crazy woman.

Guess I'll just ditch my pals and go grab a bite to eat with my hot girl, I mean unattractive boss. She is my boss. After all, I did get the job. Grinning, I exited the room and followed Sakura down the hall. Suddenly, I remembered. The fanigirls were still lurking near the entrance of the building. My eyes widened and I grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" She cried out in surprise.

"Not the front door"

She looked at me curiously.

"You don't wanna know"

--

**There was an old chapter but I changed it so Sakura didn't seem so...weird.  
Anway, here is Chapter 3! And wow...it's half-past midnight. I guess I gotta go sleep. Such a shame.  
Well, R&R! Will write some more 2moz!**

**Jiika**


	4. New Heights

**Puurfect Love?**

--  
**Chapter 4 - New Heights**

It just so happened that the back exit was under maintenance and in order to avoid the rabid monsters (fangirls) hovering near the entrance of Puurfection Magazine, we had to leave via fire escape. Not good idea.

"Aaah...Uchiha-san, I'm afraid of heights..." Sakura gripped my arm and I prayed to kami she wasn't yet another fangirl.

She had to tell me half way down. The interview's were held on the 5th floor. And for some random reason, the fire exit was on the outside of the building (don't ask me why).

I sighed and tried to shake her off. "You're not gonna die" I said, annoyed "But if we chose the front door, then both of us would be immediately obliterated...painfully". She only squeezed my arm tighter and edged away from the railing of the steel steps. Again, I attempted to detach her but again, failed.

I took a step forward confidently. Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound and she leapt into my arms. "Eeek!!"  
"Oh no, we're going to fall" I muttered sarcastically, which only made Sakura whimper. I realised I was still holding her bridal style and instantly dropped her onto the ground. She glared at me but her eyes soon turned to fear when the metal below her screeched dangerously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Could we hurry up a little?" Sakura whispered. I nodded and offered her a hand. She took it and blushed, looking away. Still holding her hand, we made it _safely _down to the ground floor. And through the garden to the road on the other side of the building from the entrance. Well at least nothing embarrassing happened. Yet.

"Um..uh, S-Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"You can let go of my hand now"

I froze and felt my face heat up.

I _was _still holding her hand. I snatched it away and mumbled an apology. Sakura only looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.  
As Naruto would say, "Oh-em-geeee!" I'm such a retard. Ego, plummets. Self confidence, crushed. Manliness...totally lost.

I groaned mentally. Not a good start.

--

_With an annoyed Neji and Naruto (in the waiting room)..._

"Man, what is taking him?" Naruto said. Neji shrugged, they had been waiting for over an hour and the Uchiha had still not arrived. Naruto started complaining that the waiting room smelled funny.

"This place smells of deodorant!" he cried, sniffing the air around him in an exaggerated fashion. Weirdly enough, Naruto had a very acute sense of smell, though he had an extremely poor taste. The guy fantasized over Ramen all the time, it made Neji and Sasuke sick.

"No shit" Neji replied, stoic-like.

"You're right, it _does_smell like deodorant!" came a voice from behind them. Both boys turned to see a group of people about their age, who had just come out of the lift. They looked like they worked at the place.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" grinned the one who had spoken up before. He had two interesting red triangle on both cheeks and spiky brown hair.

"We all work here. It's rather troublesome, you shouldn't try for the job" muttered another guy, boredly.

"And you are...?" questioned Naruto,  
"Shikamaru Nara" he said in reply, pulling his pineapple brown hair with much enthusiasm. Not.

"Shikamaru's right. Sakura almost always turns everyone down. You shouldn't bother trying" said a guy with dark sunglasses and dark brown hair named Shino.

"What? Sakura? As in Sakura Haruno?" This time, Neji spoke up.

"Yeah, that's our boss! What about it?" Said Kiba,

"Well...she's sorta supposed to be pals with our girlfriends"

"Ah" Kiba nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, and we thought that she might be interested in seeing our friend, coz he hasn't got laid in ages" Naruto said casually.

"Naruto, that isn't something you tell random people" Neji sighed.

"Well too late now Neji!"

"Ahem...well, it was nice meeting you, Neji and Naruto. We hope to see your friend at work in two weeks!" Kiba smiled.

They waved goodbye and Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino left the building. Naruto went back to whining. "Oh-em-geeee! Where is that bastard? He should be here by now. Grr...I'm hungry, Neji, lets go eat over at that fancy looking cafe? Please, please, pleeeeeasssee??" Naruto shouted. Everyone in the waiting rooms shot them glances. Neji sighed again, "Alright, hurry up child". "Whaaat I am NOT a child!!" Naruto screamed and they hurried out before the fangirls could attack and before the waiting room people could ambush them.

--

_Sakura and Sasuke..._

"How about we get something at that cafe?" asked Sakura, awkwardly.

"Er...sure" I said, still looking away. Maybe lunch wasn't such a good idea... (lolz is having doubts again).

We sat down at a table near a large glass window and ordered our food before chatting about work. I felt the atmosphere lighten a bit.

"So who's the retarded friend you told me about?" Sakura said peering at me,

"Oh, that's Neji, he's a freak. Like's the magazine and convinced me to take the job" (A/N: Lies and deciet. Sasuke actually decided to take the job himself).  
Sakura nodded then froze, "Neji? Where have I heard that before..."

"You've heard of Neji before? Don't tell me he sent Puurfection Magazine a love letter?" I asked,

Sakura laughed but shook her head. "No, I just thought one of my friends mentioned him before. Can't remember what she said so I guess it doesn't matter"

--

_Neji and Naruto..._

"I'm famished. How about some Ramen Neji?"

"Ah no."

"Hey...is that Sasuke? Oo la la! Got himself a laaaaaaddaaaay!" (A/N: He's saying 'lady').

"With pink hair..." muttered Neji.

"Hey, doesn't that Sakura girl have pink hair?"

"Yeah...and she did work at the magazine place, Tenten said so..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking pearl-eyes?"

"Probably not..." Naruto ignored that comment,

"LET'S GO AND SAY HELLLOOOOOO!" Naruto practically shouted and Neji had to punch him in the stomach to stop him from catching Sakura and Sasuke's attention. "Whatever loud-mouth, but we please, keep it down". Both boys walked over to Sasuke and Sakura's table.

--

**Interesting huh? Yeah I think so too!  
Btw, to the ppl who have read the old chapters when they were all 23, I changed it to 18 coz they weren't acting their age.  
Anway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**R&R Jiika**


	5. The Coffee is Emo?

**Puurfect Love?**

--  
**Chapter 5 - The Coffee...is Emo?**

"Can I ask you a presonal questions?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Why...does your hair look like a chicken's ass?"

I glared. Not nice Sakura, not nice. But if she want's to play dangerous, then who am I to protest?

"Coz it's badass" I replied calmly, letting a smirk dance across my face. Sakura grinned, "Either way, I think it's cute". I gaped in surprise, and then in anger. My hair is not. Cute. I am not cute. Does this girl know what she's gotten herself into now? I didn't think so. I sat back in my red chair and folded my arms, "Then why is your hair pink? Don't tell me it's natural"

"It is actually. My mother's hair colour was pink too, and my father's was red. So I ended up with pink as well" she answered matter-of-factly.

I looked at her.

"Was?"

She stared at the ground, "My parents died a looong time ago. I really miss them, but I know that time will heal it" she smiled sadly. "But it's not like I should worry you about my personal troubles. Let's talk about this job!" I nod, wonder whether it's gonna be hard...?

"So basically, because you're new, the first month will be familiarizing. All you have to do is write some small articles for the mag, help and get to know the other members and meet some of the higher-ups. It isn't difficult at all and maybe, if I notice how _outstanding _you are, there might just be an early promotion" She grinned and flicked her pink locks off her thin shoulders.

"Pretty simple huh?" I lean forward so my face is close to hers, "I guess I can manage"

She leans forward too. Now there are mere millimetres between out noses, "That's good to know" She whispers softly.

The millimetres decrease...

"Oh ho! I hope I'm not interrupting anything now? Sasuke, you rascal!"

We both moved our heads apart at the speed of light.

Just like Naruto to ruin the moment...I was just about ready to chop his head off, but Neji beat me too it.

"Idiot!" Neji wacked him across the head and Naruto glared.

"Hellooo there! I believe we haven't met! I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meetya!" Sakura heald out a hand to Neji, who shook it wordlessly. Naruto just grinned and sat down beside her. "So you're Hina's friend ne? She's told me loads about you!" Narutp piped up loudly.

"Oh, then you must be Naruto, Hinata's supposedly 'adorable' boyfriend" she gushed, excited in meeting her friends boyfriend. Come on, who get's excited over meeting Naruto...I mean, _Naruto_!?

Neji and I exchange glances then roll our eyes.

"OMG! YOU GOT THE JOB TEME!!"

"Yeah dobe. Big deal."

"It is a big deal, congrats" Naruto turned back to Sakura, "So what Ramen flavour is your favourite?" They continued their very un-private, loud and conspicuous conversation while Neji and I had our own little talk. Well actually Neji started it, and I didn't really want to join in.

"So what do you think of Sakura so far? She's pretty isn't she?"

I growled at him. "She's my boss" I tried to utter calmly but gave up when Neji pointed at the pink tinge sreading across my face. He chuckled, "A certain Uchiha has a teensy weensy cwuuusshh!!" Neji giggled, immitating Naruto's girly laugh and I stared at him. Why me!? Why was I chose to be on their table-group in kindergarten and make friends with them!? It was aaaaaaaall that scumbag Kakashi's fault, damn that student teacher.

"Hey hey! Naruto, Neji, Sakura! Fancy seein' you peeps here!"

...

Do I smell dog...?

"Kiba! Shikamaru! Shino! Hi there! Come meet teme, cough I mean Sasuke" Naruto pointed at me and I wacked my forehead with my palm.  
Oh, "Kiba" has a dog. That would be the stench. Did I mention? I hate animals. Haha, way to get girls...not.

"Hi I'm Kiba!"

"Hn"

I bet "Kiba" has already forgotten my name. I noticed the dog staring at me, what you looking at mutt? Go piss on a tree or something. Stupid canine, I'm starting to dislike Kiba. No, I'm starting to dislike my friends. Ugh, I'm starting to dislike my whole life!

... No godammit! I'm am NOT EMO!! I'm just misunderstood...

The other guys introduced themselves as well, but why would I pay attention? When will I get to leave?

They just talk amongst themselves. I don't care what their saying. I just want my coffee, then disappear.

"Hey Chiken-ass! You seem a little spaced out. Join the conversation already!" That was Naruto,  
No dickless, can't you see I'm sulking over my shitty life?

"Come one Sasuke, say something. Or you just wanna stay all emo?" Fuck you, Neji.

I glare at all of them, but then my gaze falls on Sakura. She's smiling softly at me, such a cute smile. Sorta makes me wanna smile too...No, no. You musn't give in to the hot babe, I mean smiling wonder. Keep the calmness.

"Sasuke?" Arg, her voice is so sweeeet. Can't...give...in...

To my dismay, I turn to her and smiled. "Fine I'll talk to you! But only you Sakura!" I answer. She just stared at me blankly, everyone stared at me blankly. Except Neji, son of a bitch, he was grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Ah...actually, I just wanted to say your coffee arrived" Sakura said nervously.

Oh ho! Second embarrassment in a row! I'm on a roll!

I grab my coffee with my left hand and cover my red face with my right. Could this day get any worse?

I glared out the window. Then at a little boy walking down the street. He started crying. You are bad Sasuke. Meh, whatever. I glared at young girl walking past the window. She stuck her tongue out at me then shoved her nose in the air and kept walking. Haha, unfortunately for her, because she wasn't looking, ran into a pole. She blamed it on me, and glared. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I better go"

God, no matter how much I try and shut her voice out, it just won't disappear. I can't hear anyone else, but I can't stop hearing Sakura! What is wrong with me, it's like I started puberty again...bad sign. I look up at the teens talking before me and join in.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I said I better go!" Shouted Sakura, grinning at me. I never thought that maybe, just maybe, the girl outside ran into the pole because it was too dark to see? It _was_ pretty dark outside...

"Have you got a car?" Naruto asks her,

"Um...uh..yes!"

"Really? We didn't see you coming into work with a car." said Kiba.

Isn't it obvious? She doesn't have a freakin' car!

"I just parked it far away. So, I could, you know, get some walking in! Everyone needs to excercise!" She flashes a nervous fake grin.

"If you're sure!" Shrugged Naruto and Kiba, they smiled and continued saying their goodbyes. The others were leaving too. Man, it was already 8 pm?

We walked out the cafe door and stood on the concrete for a bit.

"You know, we should get together more often!" shouted Naruto.  
"Sure, sounds good" beamed Kiba. They exchanged phone numbers then said goodbye. Shino, Kiba and an awkwardly tired Shikamaru head in one direction, while we stayed back.

"I better get going, or Hinata will have a fit" strangely enough, Neji lived with his younger cousin.

"Aaaaand I should order some Ramen before they all sell out!" cried Naruto and he hopped off after Neji. Yup, he _hopped_.

So just Sakura and I were left outside the cafe.

"Um..so yeah, my car is that way uh...nice meeting you, I'll see you later" she smiled, but I saw the nervousness of walking home in the dark in her eyes.  
Coincidentally, my car was in that direction too. "My car is this way as well" I smirked, "So I'll walk you there"

"Er...ok" It was barely a squeak.

--

**A bit longer than usual, but still awesome. At least I think so.  
LOL Sasuke get's all emo and embarrassed! Hope you liked it.**

**Super-sonic awesome girl Jiika, signing out! xx**

**PS. R&R lol**


End file.
